


You'd Look Pretty With One

by vegtaebles



Category: Korean Drama, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV), 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV) RPF
Genre: Banryu is whipped af, Bisexual!Banryu, Bisexual!Suho, Dahyun and Jihyo help bring the story together, Hair Braiding, M/M, Mild Spoilers, mentions of TWICE members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegtaebles/pseuds/vegtaebles
Summary: An hour and a half later feels like an eternity for Banryu, but he's got the basics of braiding figured out and his ass is mighty numb and sore from sitting for so long.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bedroomdemos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedroomdemos/gifts).



> this idea rooted from me and natalina (developments) talking about hwarang headcannons and hair braiding somehow became a thing between suho and banryu
> 
> its pretty gay yes
> 
> also thank you natalina for helping me beta this fic!!! this is my first time writing officially and i suck but u really sAVED MY ASS
> 
> alSO braid my hair and fuck my ass hyung was a possible title

How he wishes so bad right now that he hadn't put his hair down from his usual up-do on this _one really windy day._

Because there is hair flying _everywhere._

He fought back the urge to sneeze from the haphazard strands of hair tickling his nose, tucking it back behind his ears. Banryu sat under a weathered tree in the park, reading a book that was, to be honest, boring. He sniffled as he looked up from his book and scrunched his nose, watching the young children that chased and fell over each other in a game of tag. Dirt imprinted their clothes and their shoes were dusted all over with sand.

_Father would never let me get that dirty as a child._

Banryu let out a deep sigh as he closed the book and rested the hardcover against his knee. He shifted in the sitting position he was in and winced as a protruding tree root dug into the side of his ass. The hair tucked behind his ear came loose and strands were flying into his face yet again. In the distance, he could hear the women who stood outside of the park, wearing their elegant robes and earrings that shone brightly in the sun’s light. They whispered and jostled each other harshly at who gets the better view of Banryu's expressionless—but handsome—face.

_Could they not get any more obvious?_

He closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the bark of the tree, and for a moment the wind came to a halt. He listened to the bustling people of the capital and the screaming kids chasing one another. They kicked up sand and dirt into the air as they ran. He didn’t open his eyes again until he heard the crackling sound of rocks slightly being kicked into his direction.

When he turned to face the source of the sound, he was met with the bright smiles of two young girls. Almost instantaneously, he heard the rise in volume from the crowding women who stood at the entrance of the park. He was also pretty sure one of them fainted. One of two girls had her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She wore a small gummy smile on her face that was comparable to the sun and the other girl had big doe eyes that twinkled brightly.

“Uh, hello?” Banryu muttered out. He usually wasn't the type to interact with children, one reason being that they thought he's too 'mean looking,' but these girls seemed to think otherwise. The one with the gummy smile opened her mouth to speak. “Orabeoni! We wanted to ask if we could braid your hair because we saw that you were having trouble with all the wind pushing it around.” She said. The girl with the doe eyes finishing it off with a ‘can we?’ soon after.

Banryu hesitated for a reply and nodded his head. He thought it wouldn’t hurt to try, and who couldn’t turn down such a precious offer from cute kids? The girls squealed at the agreement to the offer and scrambled to pull Banryu up and bring him over to a wooden bench nearby. They looked up at the man with such a bright look in their eyes, he couldn't help but grin.

“Oh! Also, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Jihyo and my friend’s name is Dahyun! We’re both 7 years old. Isn’t that cool?” The girl with the doe eyes said while tugging his hand toward the bench. The other girl, Dahyun, nodded her head along.

Banryu hummed in agreement but before he could make any more talk, he was pushed down onto the bench, amidst the girls like an uneven sandwich. From behind, Dahyun had started to brush her hand through the tangled and messy hair of his and Jihyo sat in front of him in between his legs, demanding to get a braid done by him.

Before Dahyun could start pulling the divided sections over each other in an easy fishtail braid, the man in front of her nervously caressed and tug with Jihyo's hair, looking as if he didn't know what to do. She moved from behind him, reaching out to grab her friend's hair and looked Banryu dead straight in his eye.

"Orabeoni, you don't know how to braid, do you?"

Banryu mentally cursed himself, but he was beyond embarrassment when the girl sitting in front of him gasped in surprise.

• • •

An hour and a half later feels like an eternity for Banryu, but he's got the basics of braiding figured out and his ass is mighty numb and sore from sitting for so long. Though, he felt it was worth the happy and joyful bonding time spent with the two girls over braiding hair. He had grown so close to them in such short time it was like he had two adorable little sisters.

"There we go!" Dahyun had pulled back from finishing up Banryu's braid, planting her hands on her waist and grinning in accomplishment. She then watched as Banryu clumsily worked to finish up the messy fishtail braid in Jihyo's hair. Jihyo sat swaying her legs off the side of the bench, whistling an easy melody.

"Orabeoni, you're doing really well, better than I expected!" Dahyun said.

"Not as easy as I thought. I might as well practice more," Banryu muttered, ending the braid off with an elastic. "Now, turn around and look at orabeoni."

Jihyo's messy but decent braid swayed behind her as she turned and gave the man a bright grin. Banryu thought she looked pretty but now with hair pulled back in an ornate matter, she looked even prettier. "You could practice on that one orabeoni you always argue with. He's so pretty and stands out a hundred times more than the other beautiful women!" she said.

"I would never be able to touch that good-for-nothing's hair. He may well be a beautiful man but he sure has boasting head of a moron."

"Come on orabeoni, please be more open minded about it!" Jihyo fussed. "It might not be as bad as you think. C'mon Dahyun, let's go gather some flowers to put in our hair. Be right back orabeoni!" She yelled as she pulled the girl off to the patchy group of flowers scattered throughout the field.

Banryu sat there on the bench, his braided hair swaying lightly in the gentle wind. Some hair coming undone from the hairdo but it was still held together perfectly. He was deep in thought. Jihyo's words swimming around in his head.

_You could practice on that one orabeoni you always argue with._

Never in a million years would Banryu be able to touch his rival's hair.

_He's so pretty and stands out a hundred times more than the other beautiful women!_

Banryu could not agree any more, but it wasn't his position to openly admit how he felt about the man. Not if he was a rival of his. Suho was one of few beautiful men who resided in Silla and Banryu always seemed to pay attention to him more than crowding desperate women around them when they met.

Before he could shove more thoughts into his head, the girls came back with handfuls of different types of colorful flowers.

• • •

That afternoon, Banryu walked home with flowers knotted and stuffed nicely in his hair. He walked past the shops of the capital and held his novel close to his side. The sky was full of color and it cast an orange shadow over the fewer people left in the capital. He was so restless with Jihyo's words clouding his head that he walked straight into a man holding a tower of boxes. One of the boxes fell over and hitting his head, but as he ground his teeth in pain, he still helped the man pick up the rest of the boxes.

• • •

A few days later would be a party at the Eunsujeo. Banryu had tied his hair in a bun that day, something he would wear after he had come out of the shower. He wore a beautiful blue robe with a colorfully embroidered design strewn across the front and dangling earrings. He met up with his clique as he arrived at the party and a noticeable crowd of women grew more and more as he walked to into the night club. Banryu had only one reason to come to this venue after his meeting with the young girls a few days earlier. He scanned the room full of rich citizens, not seeming to find who he was looking for until he looked in the direction of the illuminated dance floor.

Suho stared back at Banryu. His eyes were sharp with strong competitiveness but soon turned to widen as Banryu started toward him with a purpose, grabbing the man's wrist and pulling him out from the crowd of chattering people.

"Yah—Banryu I-I don't know what you want from me but you better let go!" Suho wavered as tried to shake the other man's hand off his arm. He was pulled out of the nightclub and to the back. The perimeter of the house was full of tall, thick trees and what people didn't know was that there was a secret little pond hidden behind them.

Suho was hauled into the trees, some of the branches that were sticking out painfully scratched and pulled at him. Banryu thought that this was not ideal for a first date at all. He forcefully sat Suho down on a stone bench in front of the pond with him and all Suho could do was look at him with startled eyes. He could maybe—just a little bit see the "Really?" in Suho's eyes.

 _You could practice on that one_ orabeoni _you always argue with._

The words now felt like a joke as he just sat there with his knees and hands together. How could he possibly practice braiding on someone who you have a crush on is a rival and hates your guts? 

"Okay—What is wrong with you, Banryu? You could have at least not gripped my arm so hard, it felt as if it was going to fall off! Could you please tell me why we are-" Suho rambled, but was cut off as Banryu forcefully turned the man to the side and brushed his hand through his soft hair. He started to part the hair into two sections, first pulling a small section of hair from one side to the other. Suho fell silent but soon after he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to braid your hair." 

"Uh. What for? I doubt you'd know the ways of braiding hair." 

"I said I was trying," Banryu muttered. He noticed the warmth slowly rising to his cheeks. "These two girls I met a few days ago at the park. They had taught me how to do a basic braid and a fishtail and I thought... you would look pretty with one."

"Oh."

Suho face was equally red as Banryu's by this and he averted his gaze to the pond. The expanse of water reflected the two men. Their silky robes shone in the moonlight and Suho could feel his cheeks burning and tingling. Banryu took his time; he pulled a thin strand over a section and repeating again.

They sat for a while and the stroking of his hair brought comfort to Suho as he could slowly feel his lids drooping. Banryu noticed this and hesitantly urged Suho to bring his head down. Suho was compliant enough as he was tired and he rested his head down on Banryu's lap. It was a challenge to braid someone's hair while their head is in one’s lap but Banryu was close to the end of the fishtail anyways.

When Banryu had finished, he was stuck to the stone bench with the sleeping man he hated, but he couldn't bring himself to possibly to walk away and leave Suho out behind on public property. They both did need to get home anyways.

Banryu spent the rest of the night thinking of a way to get Suho home without having people seeing them, but also he couldn't help but stare at Suho.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad night just like this after all.


End file.
